Heartbreak Girl
by HarmonicHermione
Summary: Hermione finally tells Ron how she doesn't have feelings for him anymore. The only person who truly can do anything meaningful to help is Harry. During this single day, Hermione and Harry have a chance of having a real happy ending.


"When you gonna realize that I'm your cure, Heartbreak Girl" -5SOS

How did this happen? Just a week ago I though he didn't notice me, and now he can't keep himself away from me. I can't decide if it is just because of this sudden change of his feelings for me, or if I truly don't _feel _anything for him anymore. As much as I would like to believe it was the first choice, I had a deep feeling in my gut saying it was the second. As the ginger grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him to deepen the kiss, I couldn't take it any longer. I pushed away from his embrace and was at a loss of words when I saw his saddened face. I shook my head and sputtered out what I had to tell him before he could try to kiss me again.

"No. Ron, I can't do this anymore. I have absolutely no idea why you suddenly fancy me so much, but I know that I just can't take it anymore. I don't feel the same about you as I did the last few years. I think I lost my true feelings for you when you decided to give up on me and go around snogging Lavender Brown. Go back to her. You needn't leave her for me." I waited for what seemed like hours, and he never responded. He opened his mouth like he was about to talk, but just left it open. After a couple more moments of uncomfortable and awkward silence, I decided to tell him something he might actually understand.

"Ron... I don't like you anymore." After a few more seconds of silence, I added "I am over you." Since he still hadn't said a word for the whole conversation/speech/lecture or whatever you want to call it, I turned around for the door. His loud and emotionless voice seemed like a blow horn at a funeral.

"Good. I never really liked you anyways." I wasn't emotional until he said those last six dreaded words. I could almost hear my heart shatter into a million and one pieces. Instead of turning around and insisting that he took those terrible words back, I ran. I ran for cover from his bomb of hatred, jealousy, anger, and deep pain. I made my way up the moving staircase, almost falling a couple of times, sprinted through the common room, and I ran to my bed in the dormitory. I knew a few of the girls in the dorm had stopped talking and had drew near to my laying body with my head buried in my pillow. I could their voices turn into hushes, and a few murmurs of things like "Aw Hermione, tell us what happened" and "It's okay sweetie, you can tell us. We care for you." And although I knew anything and everything I told them would eventually turn into some gossip for the school to hear, I told them what happened anyways.

Before I even knew it, my feelings and the whole story of how he had just recently been all over Lavender and checking out other girls and then suddenly wouldn't leave me alone was out. Once I finished, I lifted me head out of my pillow to see all the girls staring st me. BUT Lavender. She was the first to speak up.

"Well, I'm glad to hear he didn't completely lose his mind after he left me, obviously that was why he kissed you in the first place." She flipped her long blond hair over her shoulder and the rest of the girls looked absolutely stunned at what she said. The rage within me built up enough that I finally had the courage to, not slap her, but punch her directly in the nose. As soon as I did, I longed to take back my action and ask for forgiveness, but I knew I couldn't. I got up and ran mindlessly, running anywhere my feet took me. It was quarter to nine, and I aimlessly sat down by the lake under the tree Harry, Ron and I usually sit under in the fall. Although had to navigate in the dark, my feet remembered it's steps and I had arrived.

HARRY's POV

"Well god, Ron, what the hell?" I said when he told me what happened. Although he tried to piece it together for me so that it sounded like it was him who was the victim, it was most obviously not.

"Serious Harry! I do think I love Hermione! We can both agree that she still secretly does fancy me. She has fancied me for years!" That was it. The last straw. I could absolutely not take his story anymore. "Well I guess she finally got over you." I stated, trying to not burst of rage. But all he needed to do for me to completely yell at him was to push one more button. Just ONE more thing that sounded cocky in the least.

"Like that would even be possible. Look at-" I pinned Ron to the floor and I held his arms and legs against the floor, and despite his kicks and attempts to get up, I stayed on top of him. "Ron, don't think your the shit. Because your not. Now you can either act like a normal person and let Hermione get over you, or you can stay on the ground like this until you decide you can move on." For a moment, Ron looked like he was actually contemplating his choices, but soon his frown turned into a sly smirk.

"Well, I guess that I have to choose... to say the fact that you're not exactly the shit either." _(Just in case you were not aware, when someone calls themselves or something or someone else "the shit" it means you are like super cool and just cocky and like popular and all that. At least that is what it means in the US.) _That was it, I pulled back my arm, giving him one last look before knocking his lights out, and I heard a loud voice coming from behind me.

"That will be enough."

-**Two hours later**-

Sitting in McGonagalls Office was not nearly as fun as I hoped. She sat us in the chairs at her desk, would not let us speak, and for a full hour she lectured us on conduct and appropriate behavior and all that bullshit. When she was finally done, she granted us the pleasure of not telling the headmaster, and we left graciously. Ron, being the hothead he is, didn't even look at me, and with a clenched jaw he went straight to his bed. Meanwhile, I was overjoyed with the fact that I had both made him get over a hurt best friend, and got to win a fight with him without getting into serious trouble. As I went to the Common Room to find Hermione no where, I went searching for her around the castle. As I went to look outside, I saw her right away. I ran to her small body, arms wrapped around her legs, leaning against the old willow tree.

"Hermione, I need to tell you something." She turned to face me, her eyes wide and wet with tears about to flow. "If it is about Ron, I already know that he thinks I am just another one of his fan club. And I'm not, weather he likes it or not." I smiled at her, and she flinched in shock at a smile forming on my face. "He knows... I told him off and not only did I yell at him, but so did McGonagall when she found out why we had been fighting." My smile widened as a small smile played on her lips.

She reached her arms out for a hug, and as I sat down next to her to embrace the hug, she whispered a small "thank you" and both of our smiles spread wider. I hugged her and it felt so right. After our hug, she put her head on my chest as we leaned against the tree. She eventually fell asleep as the night sky was turning black, and everything in that moment was absolutely perfect.

**Author's Note**

I just want to thank anyone and everyone who read this story. It really does mean a lot to me. I know many people say how much they enjoy PMs and Reviews, but I especially enjoy them because I learn from them, and I can write better stories for you BECAUSE of your reviews and PMs. So thank you!


End file.
